


Accidental Family

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt, Innocence, M/M, Mpreg, OOC characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Allen and Kanda end up having a drunken one night stand. This leads to Allen getting knocked up due to a second innocence hidden inside of him being a little too feminine. With this sudden action both of them agree to try and act like a family. But they didn't agree at first and Allen spends the first year and eight months 'hidden' where it leads to everyone thinking he has died and Kanda's guilt, regret, and love to light.
Relationships: Cross Marian/Allen Walker, Cross/Mana, Kanda/Allen, Neah/Allen
Kudos: 24





	1. The Night "We Lost Him..."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own D. Gray Man or its characters. This is only for enjoyment purposes. If I owned it Allen would already be married to Kanda. I do not take credit for the owner's work I just own my plot, scenarios, and the mpreg baby/babies.

**Chapter 1**

**~Three weeks ago~**

"Ah...Yes...more. Kanda...More please!!!!" Allen creens out to the man behind him. "Deeper please...." He says purring slightly. The amount of red faces in the room was only getting higher with each word that slipped from the whitets mouth.

"Must you speak like that, moyashi?" Kanda said as he continued his assault on the younger boy. He himself was red but more with anger at what he was doing. He couldn't believe that the little brat was making him do this. Well more along the lines he was doing this for the brat.

"Kanda, harder....Please I need you to do it harder..." The whitet said arching gently from the others touch.

"It's just a massage, baka moyashi! Quite making such noises!" The black haired man said as he did what Allen wanted. He massaged harder. They were all truly drunk but that Lavi was recording everything was not going to be a good reminder.

Lavi even recorded as Allen snuggled up to Kanda after and they flirted with each other. He got Allen's love confession as well and a red faced Kanda dragging the whitet to his room.

Things were fine until the two woke up hungover in each other's arms naked the next morning. Kanda freaked out and tried to kill poor Allen who was limping to his room as best he could. After such Allen was bedridden for three days. Leading to the day it happened. Everyone's worst fear.

**~present day~**

Allen was focusing on the mission when he felt ill again. He'd been getting sick for two weeks now. He threw up all the food he'd had that day and some. It didn't help that as soon as he got back into the fighting he was attacked by a Noah. The Noah wounded him to the point that he lost consciousness and was then thrown off a cliff into the icy current below.

All that was found was Allen's blood stained coat and a buried under snow Timcampy. There was blood stained snow everywhere. The one to find the scene was none other than Kanda. He returned to headquarters after a thorough search with the coat and golden golem.

Kanda secretly grieved for the whitet and felt that it was his fault. He had previously told the white haired boy to go die cause he hated him. He had been lying of course but now he felt terrible. "We lost him...?" Was all he could hear from the finders at the time. Allen Walker was dead. Kanda felt dead inside as well.

**~1 year 8 months later~**

**... POV**

"You're leaving now?" I asked looking at the boy who had lived as my adopted 'daughter' with his four kids for a year. I had found him near dead and without his memory on the river bank. Not long after I found out the boy was pregnant somehow but couldn't remember anything. Just the other day he had remembered everything when an akuma, as he called it, attacked us.

He looked at me and held two of the four kids. "Yeah, Mama Tae, I have to go back. He needs to know and that place is my home. They are probably working like idiots since I've been gone. I'll make sure to visit you every now and then. Thanks for taking care of us."


	2. Returned to the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything but the children. This is just for fun and I make no profit. I removed the son lyrics so as not to get copyright striked.

A song was heard being sung in front of headquarters. When the order sent out the exorcists to find out who it was and if it was a threat to them they were shocked at what the camera feed showed them. There stood five hooded figures at the gates. The tallest was clearly an adult and the others were children but the wind blew the hood off the adult to show white hair and a very familiar curse mark. 

They were quickly brought in and sent straight to Kamui. The whitet was very protective of the hooded kids. After they were in and out of the wind he smiled softly and started to tear up. "I'm finally home..."

The kids turned and hugged at the whitet's legs. They were only toddlers and barely able to walk any good. "Mama...mama..." One of them said tugging at his pant leg pouting. They didn't seem to like it when he cried.

The whitet snapped out of his slight daze and bent down to scoop them up in his arms the best he could since there was four of them. "Mommy is fine my little ones." He said kissing each their noses under the hood before looking up at Kamui who had just walked in. "Long time no see Kamui. I'm back...and we really need to talk. It has to do with innocence and why I was gone for so long."

Kamui sat the whitet down and looked him over. "We thought you had died, Allen." He said sitting on the table in front of him. The toddlers teetered around Allen and Kamui's feet. "So how are you alive?"

Allen took off his shirt to reveal a scar in the middle of his chest. "At the time I wasn't in my right mind...I wasn't sane and wanted to die. I took that mission with the feeling that I'd get killed. I momentarily got lost in thought long enough that a Noah attacked me." 

He put his shirt back on and picked up the closest of the toddlers allowing the hood to fall off the child. It looked like a mini Kanda. "The Noah threw me off the cliff and I thought I had died. When I woke up I was near dead. A lady found me and did what she could. My innocence healed me again but I had no memories of who I was or my past." 

Allen took the hoods off the other three as well and they giggled up at him. They were mini versions of Kanda and younger Allen when he had still had red-brown hair. "It wasn't long before I was taken to the doctor for my checkup and found out I was pregnant with these four. That is the innocence part. When I was younger Master made me have a surgery and he put a second innocence in my body. It allows me to get pregnant with accommodaters. I had forgotten about it since I was just a scared kid at the time who had gone through hell. Just the other day when where I was got attacked by an Akuma did my memories come back to me."

There was a loud running noise and then the doors to Kamui's office slammed open to reveal Lavi, Lenalee, and a pale Kanda. Cross was behind them along with a lot of others. Allen stood up and looked at Kanda. "Kanda..." He ignored the others and walked up to him after setting the toddler down. Once he was standing inches from Kanda he didn't hesitate to cup the taller male's cheek. "...I'm finally home...Bakanda."

Kanda slowly cupped the shorter man's face in both of his hands and ran his hands and fingers everywhere he could on Allen's body. "Allen..." He said as if gasping for air. For a moment the black haired samurai didn't want to believe it but after touching the cursed eye last he started to tear up. This was not like him. "...Welcome home...Moyashi."

The room was silent till one of the toddlers that looked like Allen but had Kanda's eyes spoke up while tugging at Kanda's pant leg. "Papa..?" The little one said making all eyes turn to the kids now. Allen smiled and picked up the toddler. "Mana meet your...biological father." Several gasps were heard. 

Kanda raised an eyebrow after wiping away the tears. "His what?" Allen nodded and led Kanda over to the couch and sat on it. "Start explaining before I start killing, Moyashi."

Allen took a deep breath. "Due to a second innocence within me I can get pregnant. These three boys and one girl...are your biological children. Mana, Neah, Yuu Jr. and Aren are their names." Allen said softly. "Cross put the innocence in me when I was a kid and I'd forgotten about it...till i'd regained my memories the other day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This is an important message from me. So I have been informed that it's about to get real ugly for Fanfic writers soon. Cease and Desist orders may be going out for a lot of fandoms. As a result I have decided to allow my readers to read directly from my docs on certain fandoms. I fear if I don't we may lose nearly all of my books on AO3 and Quotev. For a link to certain books please ask and i'll give them through Discord. I will keep writing and updating but if it does come down to it be assured my discord and docs will welcome all. I'll add my discord link. Hope everyone understands. https://discord.gg/xqHjftC


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own D. Gray Man this is just for fun.

Allen then glared and his eyes turned gold. His voice darkened and deepened. "You can thank Cross for your knocking Allen up since he's the one who took the innocence I gave him to protect, and placed it in Allen. It was supposed to be protected Marian not shoved inside of MY Allen Walker who was a bookman."

Cross chuckled a little. "Hello Neah Walker the first." He said making the room feel even weirder. "Didn't think Allen would be alive right about now since if you are awake then he's dying. Have you forgotten Neah? You are a Noah and to survive without your own body is impossible and the only way to get your own body is to kill your host."

Neah growled. "I don't plan on killing him. Why would I when he's my nephew and the first Allen? I was in love with that red-brown headed bookman and I died for him trying to kill the Earl. I still can't believe he stuck my soul in his body then. He was slightly deranged. I'm sure he was."

Cross raised an eyebrow. "I know you two were together but Allen died and then was reincarnated. It has been thirty seven years since you were killed. Get a hold of yourself and let the brat have his body back for now."

"Well you and Mana were fucking each other's brains out even after I died." Neah said before smirking and then Allen's body slumped against Kanda. Allen had been given control again.

Kanda shook him gently. Allen groaned and grabbed his head. "Ow...that hurt..." He said before looking up. "And you!" He said pointing at Cross. "You are dead to me...I heard everything that was said while Neah was in control...my own master and my adopted father? Gross. I am scared for life. When I was a kid you and I...you were my first everything and just now ugh...yuck..."

Kanda looked appalled as did the others in the room. Cross pulled his gun on Allen and Allen pulled Crown Clown out. "I hate you just as much as you hate me brat. You were just to waste time. I had no feelings for you." Cross said as they butted heads.

"Mama...potty..." Aren said making Allen's eyes go wide and suddenly Crown Clown was gone. He scooped her up and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a diaper, wipes, and baby powder. "I'll be back." He said and headed to go change Aren.

Kanda grabbed Cross by his collar and put Mugen to his throat. "You used the Moyashi to get yourself off? Disgusting! Not counting illegal! I hope you go die somewhere." He said then turned to look where Allen had gone. "He's too naive to have known you were using him as a replacement."

"You know nothing. Mana, Neah, Allen and I grew up together. Allen and I were tasked with protecting Neah since Mana was usually too frail and weak to leave bed. Allen for some reason after Neah died made off with Neah's soul and reverted to the form of a baby. By doing so he could be young again until Neah revived and by chance he had innocence this time. I'm surprised his previous innocence worked. Putting Allen's innocence inside his second body was like a gift to Neah and past Allen of sorts. Neah and the previous Allen had been trying for a child since they knew about the innocence but with Neah being a Noah it canceled out the innocence. It killed the child before they got very far into the family life. This time with Neah inside him he could carry a child but he has zero memories of his past life." Cross said while scratching his head.

"I...I actually do remember my past self..." A soft voice said from the doorway. Allen stood there with Aren asleep in his arms. He walked into the room further. "Before you ask...I got them back when I remembered who I was a few days ago. I can remember it all. Neah, Mana... Mrs. Campbell, Timcampy and Uro. You. I remember my vows to Neah and your vows to him as well. I can also remember the pain of having my own innocence kill the child I had carried. I remember everything but what hits me the most is in this life. In this time frame thirty seven years after Mana killed Neah to become the Earl I am in love with Yu Kanda."


	4. Recalling the Past

Allen sat down on the couch again. "Mana, Neah, Yuu Jr. Nap time you three. I need to talk to these people." The little ones pouted. He raised an eyebrow. "I am your mother and you will take a nap." They nodded and crawled up on the couch. They laid down across his lap and beside him. 

"Mama...sing song..." Neah said while snuggling close. 

Cross smiled. "So you still sing. The past Allen did as well." Allen glared at him. He then took a deep breath.

(Allen sings in the 14th melody)

Once Allen stopped the kids were deep asleep. He looked at the others. "I guess I should start with telling you of the past me." He pulled up a screen with some hidden ability. Everyone flinched away but Cross. Cross only chuckled. 

Allen blushed at the first picture that came up. It was a picture of Neah about to kiss a blushing Allen from his previous life. "That was not what I wanted to pop up. Dammit Neah stop choosing your pictures." He said cursing as he tried to focus. "Dammit, Neah stop talking in my head while i'm trying to concentrate." The picture disappeared only for another to come up. 

It was a picture of a young Neah and a young Cross in a field. Cross had a slingshot and Neah was sitting on the fence clinging to the apple tree next to it. Cross' eyes went huge and his cigar fell out of his mouth. "That's..." He stepped up to see the picture better.

"...You and Neah." Allen said smirking. "You two were hard to deal with. Mrs. Campbell had enough to deal with already with Mana always being sick and bedridden for months at a time. I had to corral the two of you from causing extreme trouble." He then closed his eyes and another picture popped up. Neah stood in full dark skinned glory with Timcampy on his shoulder. Cross stood on one side with his gun drawn and Allen on the other holding his own gun. 

Allen opened his eyes. "We look like mafia." He said chuckling. “That idiot always needed our protection despite how powerful he was." As he said this one of his eyes glowed golden yellow. Neah's voice then slipped out. "Took us forever to get Allen to participate though since didn't like the gun much. He hated guns until one day when I got hurt. After that guns were always close by." Another pic came up and Neah let Allen back in control.

This pic was of the four of them lined up doing each other's hair. Cross up from with Allen behind him, behind Allen was Mana, and last was Neah. Kanda leaned on the back of the couch. "You guys had a thing for long hair." Allen blushed. He didn't know how to deal with Kanda's soft voice. He looked back at him and only turned redder. He then gave a half nod. The next set of pictures were slide showed. Mana and Neah dancing on a bar top, Mana and Neah doing Allen's hair, and a young angry child Allen. 

Allen touched the screen like power on the last one. "This was when I was Red. I had been abandoned by my family at a very young age. No name or place to go so when I got a job with the circus I was an evil brat. I was mean to everyone and they called me Red. My first name ever since I had no clue of my own. Then I met Mana. He was the clown traveling and his dog Allen licked my hand. He then died the next day. He was old. Mana named me Allen after the dog. This was after I had died the first time. It reverted me back to a baby." More pictures came up.

A crying Red/Allen being comforted by Mana's hand, Red/Allen and Allen the dog, and Mana as a clown carrying a crying tired Red/Allen on his back. Cross touched the picture of Mana in the clown suit. "He sure adored you back then. Even though he knew what you were to become. He knew Neah was inside you but still treated you as his own son." Allen sighed and changed the pictures. Allen choke hold hugging a younger Cross, young Red/Allen sitting with Mana after a show, a laughing Allen, and a Bookman Allen with a sleeping Neah in water. 


End file.
